Recursos Humanos
by MoniBolis
Summary: 5 historias de Cuddy y sus empleados. ONE SHOT


Porque Cuddy es la mejor jefa de la televisión.

* * *

**1.- ****Chase y Cameron.**

**Cuesta más dinero contratar nuevo personal, que dar las vacantes a empleados de la empresa.**

Cuddy se estaciono y miro la dirección de nuevo. Se pinto los labios, se arreglo el cabello y tomo su portafolio.

Subió los cuatro escalones que llevaban a la entrada del edificio. Toco el timbre.

- ¿Si? – se escucho por el intercomunicador.

- Dr. Chase, es la Dra. Cuddy. Vengo a hablar contigo- Cuddy espero la respuesta.

- Es Cuddy- se oyó a Chase

- ¿Dijo que quería?- era la voz de Cameron

- No, ¿le pregunto?-

- Chase…- Cuddy interrumpió – Puedo escucharlos a los dos.

- ¡Oh! el botón-

Cuddy sonrió ante el "miedo" que Chase tenía hacia ella. – Chase, planeaba ir con Cameron, parece que me ahorraré un viaje-

- Tercer piso, departamento B-

- Toma asiento- Cameron ofreció un lugar en el sillón

- Gracias- Cuddy se sentó y vio el lugar. Se notaba que era el hogar de un soltero.

Chase y Cameron se sentaron expectantes enfrente de ella.

- Iré al punto- Cuddy abrió su portafolio sacando unos papeles.- Quiero que sigan trabajando en el hospital-

- Pero House me despidió- dijo Chase

- Si, y yo renuncié. Ayer fue mi último día-

- Lo sé. Dije trabajar en el hospital, no para House-

- ¿En serio? No lo haces porque sientas pena por nosotros ¿o si?- Cameron indigó

Cuddy recordó cuando alguien más la había hecho la misma pregunta.

- Son excelentes doctores. Son responsables y se que les gusta trabajar duro.-

- ¿Cuál puesto?- Cameron pregunto curiosa

- Para Chase, pensé Cirugía. Se que estuviste en el programa de Melbourne. Se abrió un espacio en la unidad del Dr. Vic Savage-

Chase abrió los ojos en asombro – Sería genial trabajar con Savage –

- Hablé con él, esta dispuesto a darte la oportunidad- Cuddy sonrió sabía que lo tenía casi convencido, solo faltaba Cameron. – Para ti Allison- uso su nombre a propósito – en inmunología les encantaría tenerte…-

-Supe que había una vacante en emergencias- Cameron se adelantó

- ¿Quieres estar en Emergencias?- Chase preguntó

- Si, no he estado en Emergencias desde mi internado-

- Siendo honesta contigo, creo que estarías sobre calificada- Cuddy sabía la importancias de la colocación correcta de los empleados.

- Se que puedo estar en algún estudio de investigación, pero de verdad quiero regresar a lo básico. Atender pacientes de inmediato-

Cuddy se sintio identificada con la necesidad de Cameron de tratar pacientes.

- Me parece bien entonces- Cuddy se levantó –Les dejo esto para que lo lean y mañana por la mañana pueden pasar al departamento de Recursos Humanos-

- ¡Rayos¡- dijo Cameron – Tengo que llamar a la Clínica Mayo y decirles que no quiero el trabajo-

- No te preocupes, yo me encargo- habló muy segura Cuddy

- Gracias, por todo- dijo Cameron

- Si, gracias- agregó Chase.

Cuddy regresó a su automóvil. Se felicito por una misión cumplida. Después de todo no podía fallar. Porque esa mañana había hablado con el Jefe de Medicina de la Clínica Mayo para decirle que no podía tener a Allison Cameron ni a Robert Chase.

* * *

**2.- Enfermera Brenda**

**Las empresas tienen interés en la estabilidad de su personal, tanto en la empresa como en los diversos puestos, porque garantiza su eficiencia y eficacia.**

Cuddy se sentía desesperada. Ya había llegado la fecha límite. La enfermera Brenda se iría del Hospital Princeton Plainsboro.

- Puedo darte 10% de aumento-

- Sabe bien que no es cuestión de dinero Dra. Cuddy. Tengo que dejar New Jersey-

- Lo sé- Cuddy suspiro – Déjame intentar traer al Dr. Pieter Anton Cross hacía acá-

- Dra. Cuddy, eso no va pasar. El hospital tendría que desembolsar una gran cantidad de dinero. Yo solo soy una enfermera, con un hijo enfermo. Es más fácil que yo vaya a California a ver a Dr. Cross-

- Pero no quiero que te vayas- Cuddy casi sonó como una niña

- Yo también te voy a extrañar Lisa- Brenda sonrió – Recuerdo cuando te nombraron Decana de Medicina. Te querías comer el mundo-

- Me ayudaste bastante- Cuddy sintió lagrimas en los ojos. - ¿Qué haré sin ti? Eres la mejor jefa de enfermeras que uno pueda pedir-

- Te diré que harás, te alejarás del Dr. House y Dr. Wilson. Esos cabezas de chorlitos solo provocan problemas-

Cuddy rió

- Buena suerte Brenda, le deseo lo mejor a tu hijo-

- Es por él que hago todo esto- las mujeres se abrazaron – Y un día de estos, serás una gran madre-

Cuddy sabía que perdía una gran amistad. No muchos sabían lo cercanas que eran. De verdad la iba extrañar.

* * *

**3.- Stacy.**

**Encontrar nuevos empleados para la organización es un desafío continuo para la mayoría de los departamentos.**

Cuddy observó a Stacy a lo lejos. Su esposo Mark yacía en una cama del hospital.

- ¿Cómo estás?- Cuddy dijo al acercarse

- Mucho mejor, ahora que sé que va estar bien- Stacy se cruzo de brazos.

- Es maestro ¿verdad? –

- Si, la Universidad le esta pagando medio sueldo. Y con el seguro de vida. Estaremos bien-

- ¿Y tu Stacy? –

- Ya sabes, nunca me gustó trabajar para grandes firmas de abogados, prefiero ser agente libre-

- ¿Qué te parecería trabajar aquí?-

Stacy se sorprendió. Observo a Cuddy que lo decía muy enserio

- Aquí contigo, con Wilson, con House-

- Aquí en mi hospital, trabajando para mi- Cuddy levantó una ceja – Olvídate de House. Mark necesita terapia, que mejor lugar que aquí. Tú necesitas un empleo y Jurídico necesita un abogado con experiencias en demandas-

Stacy miro al piso. Sería una situación incomoda con House, pero necesitaba el empleo.

- ¿Podrías preguntarle a House si no tiene inconveniente?-

- Muy bien-

Stacy vio a Cuddy alejarse y bajar las escaleras. Entro al cuarto de su marido y le acaricio la mejilla. 20 minutos después reapareció Cuddy; que en su mejor estilo de decana de medicina le dijo:

- Sra. Warner, bienvenida al Hospital Princeton Plainsboro- se dieron la mano.

* * *

**4.- Wilson**

**El propósito de un ascenso es llenar una vacante que, en general, es más valiosa para la organización que la posición actual de quien es promovido.**

Cuddy disfrutaba de su oficina, lo cual es algo que no muchos pueden decir. Era decana de medicina desde hace un año y le encantaba.

Revisando las políticas de admisión, se escucho un toque a su puerta.

- Adelante-

- Buenas tardes- Wilson entró a la oficina – Puedo hablar con usted Dra. Cuddy-

- Claro tome asiento-

Cuddy había contratado a Wilson hace unos meses. Era amigo de House, lo había visto un par de veces, y lo había oído mencionar, pero nunca había tenido una gran conversación con él; hasta que empezó a trabajar para ella.

- No creo que esto este funcionando- Wilson se veía incomodo sentado enfrente de Cuddy

- ¿Qué no funciona?-

- Yo en este hospital-

- Vamos Dr. Wilson, lleva unos meses…-

- Pero no se siente correcto debería regresar a mi antiguo trabajo, además sé que solo me contrato por que Dr. House me recomendó.-

- No le mentiré, me ha facilitado la vida con House, pero no es solo por eso que lo contraté. Eres James Evan Wilson él joven maravilla de oncología-

- Es solo un apodo-

- Basado en un impresionante currículo, regresar a tu antiguo trabajo sería contraproducente para usted Wilson-

- ¿De que manera? –

- Dr. Carmine Infantino es el jefe de oncología de aquí, esta apunto de retirarse, y su nombre está al principio de la lista para tomar su lugar-

- ¿Ascenderme a mí a jefe de oncología?-

- Con el buen trabajo que ha mostrado, por supuesto-

Los ojos cafés de Wilson se iluminaron. Cuddy sabía que su estrategia funcionaba. – En su antiguo trabajo acaban de nombrar a un jefe de oncología, no tendría una oportunidad como está en los próximos 15 años. Dr. Wilson, si se queda con nosotros y trabaja duro le prometo que en 6 meses será Jefe del departamento de Oncología­-

- Esa es una promesa de gran importancia-

- No se preocupe, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-

5 meses después Wilson era Jefe de Oncología.

* * *

**5.- House**

**La dificultad para la integración entre el personal y la administración no es nada nuevo. Weber incluso planteó la hipótesis de que las organizaciones pasan por alto la personalidad individual al aplicar una "estricticidad deshumanizante"**

- Gracias por venir- Cuddy saludo a House. Este tomo asiento en la mesa del restaurante donde lo citó.

- Si, como sea- House saco un vicodin y se lo trago en seco. Cuddy lo notó

- Te ofrezco un trabajo. Jefe del departamento de diagnostico-

House sonrio de mala gana – Tu hospital no tiene tal departamento-

- Lo tiene ahora, y te quiero al frente-

- Lastima que no quiero trabajar para ti-

House jugó con la cuchara.

- Lastima que no tengas otras opciones, no ahora que Dr. Wolfman te despidió-

- Porque era un idiota- dijo amargamente

- Porque no te entendía-

- ¿Y tu si? Por favor Cuddy, ya te vendiste. Eres una administradora.-

- Decana de Medicina-

- Solo es un titulo, que te agranda el ego-

- Mira quien habla de egos-

Silencio. Cuddy de verdad quería ayudar a House. Y de paso aseguraría un grandioso doctor para el hospital. Como nueva Decana era justo lo que necesitaba para ganarse a la mesa directiva.

- Escucha House, te despidieron 4 veces por ser irresponsable y crear riesgos innecesarios, yo sé que lo haces siempre por salvar al paciente-

- No me importan los pacientes-

- Como sea, das resultados-

House inclino su cabeza y miro curioso a Cuddy - ¿El fin justifica los medios Cuddy?-

- A veces-

House sonrió – ¿Me dejarás hacer lo que quiera?-

- Por supuesto que no-

-Entonces no estoy interesado-

- Vamos House, necesitas el trabajo…y harías feliz a Stacy-

House trago saliva.- ¿Tendré mi propia oficina?-

- La más grande-

- ¿Lugar en el estacionamiento?-

- Claro-

-¿Equipo de trabajo?-

- Hasta 3 doctores elegidos por ti-

- ¿Podré ver tus senos?

- House…-

- Tienes razón es una pregunta estupida, porque si te vistes así- House señaló el escote de Cuddy – Para ir a trabajar, es obvio que veré a las gemelas-

- ¿Aceptas o no House? Porque tengo que dar una respuesta para mañana-

House golpeo el suelo con su bastón. – ¿Lo haces por que sientes pena por mí?-

Cuddy observó el bastón que usaba House. Se sentía responsable y dudo por un momento si era buena idea darle el trabajo. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos.

- No-

-Está bien-

- Entonces hay que ordenar- dijo Cuddy

- Voy a pedir lo más caro- amenazó House

**Fin**

**

* * *

**En caso que se lo pregunten estudio asministración de empresas. (Sabía que ese curso de Recursos Humanos me serviría para algo)

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
